One or more aspects relate generally to data processing systems and more specifically to improving a compression ratio for a compression engine.
Currently available compression algorithms such as Deflate that uses a combination of the LZ77 algorithm and Huffman coding provide a compressed data format. The usage of the compressed data format has the advantage of saving storage resources. However, there is a continuous need to improve the compression ratio of existing compression algorithms.